


Only The Dead

by Karas_sin



Category: T-34 (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karas_sin/pseuds/Karas_sin
Summary: 假如苏德蜜月期的喀山坦克学院直到35年才关闭：耶格尔是最后一批前往的坦克学员，而刚入伍的伊乌什金的也在同一地点进行新兵训练。
Relationships: Nikolay Ivushkin/Klaus Jäger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 在我的心中啊，盘踞着两种精神，  
> 这一个想和那一个分离，  
> 一个沉溺在强烈的爱欲当中，  
> 以固执的官能紧贴凡尘；  
> 一个则强要脱离尘世，  
> 飞向先人的崇高灵境。  
> ——《浮士德》

01

伊乌什金这辈子最倒霉的一件事，就是在年轻不懂事时睡了一个德国混蛋。

但那时候的他哪能知道自己的未来呢？伟大的苏联不也在41年毫无准备地迎接了炮火吗。

35年的伊乌什金不过是个刚成年的毛头小子，每天脸上都挂着傻笑，羡慕地蹲在训练场外围看德国坦克在空地上行驶、瞄准、射击。

而那个该死的、邪恶的混蛋，是最后一批来喀山学校的德国学员。

但绝对是最好看的一个，年轻的伊乌什金对此十分肯定。要是自己能和对方一起学开坦克就好了，伊乌什金遗憾地想。是男人都会向往操控那巨大的钢铁野兽，哪怕他还只是个没结束训练的普通新兵。

虽然德国人的训练场在城外单独的地方，但晚上还是会回到宿舍区来用餐和休息。这给了伊乌什金很多接近对方的机会，哪怕他一句德语也不会。但伊乌什金就是该死的为那双浅色蓝眼睛着迷。

更别提对方可是同批学员里最厉害的那个。

然后，在当时的伊乌什金看来幸运的是，他真的找到了那个机会。

虽然他还不知对方的名字，但他已经偷偷在心里给对方取了“蓝眼睛”的名字。他知道蓝眼睛每天晚上休息前会在宿舍附近找个安静的地方抽烟。所以伊乌什金也经常溜到能看见对方的地方。然后某一天，蓝眼睛的火柴用完了。伊乌什金揣在裤兜里好几天的小纸盒立刻派上了用场。

蓝眼睛诧异地看了伊乌什金一眼，简单地用俄语说了句谢谢。他会说俄语！伊乌什金立刻兴奋起来，热情地开始了自我介绍。结果蓝眼睛只是困惑地看着他。伊乌什金沮丧地低下头，还发出一声可疑的呜咽。这逗笑了蓝眼睛，伊乌什金也后知后觉反应过来自己刚才的行为有多傻。

上帝啊，他笑起来更好看了。伊乌什金的耳朵忍不住红了起来。

蓝眼睛友好的递了一支烟给伊乌什金，他小心地擦着对方的手指将那根烟别在了耳后，又一次收获了对方疑问的眼神。

“我不会抽烟。”伊乌什金脸红着比划解释。蓝眼睛虽然没听懂，但还是明白了他的意思。那双好看的眼睛眨了眨，笑容更加意味深长起来。他说了一句德语，然后点燃了自己手中的香烟。而伊乌什金满脑子只剩下他笑起来真好看，他的声音好特别，他的手看上去一点也不像开坦克的。蓝眼睛盯着他又勾起唇角笑了起来，连带着一阵呛人的烟雾扫过伊乌什金的脸。

伊乌什金感觉自己好像灌了一大口伏特加，从眼睛到嗓子都热了起来。

如果我会说德语就好了。伊乌什金哀怨地想，我一定要夸赞蓝眼睛开坦克有多厉害，他看见过对方的炮击训练，是最准的那个。

“你很厉害。”伊乌什金小声地嘀咕，说出了心底的期望：“要是能和你一起学坦克就好了。”

蓝眼睛歪了歪头。漂亮的瞳孔在黑暗里睁的更大了些，等着伊乌什金解释他在说什么。伊乌什金试图用最简单的单词告诉对方，但蓝眼睛还是一句都没有听懂。伊乌什金沮丧地念叨了一大串，反正对方也听不懂。“你的眼睛真好看，我要是能知道你的名字就好了。”

在他单方面进行这场谈话时，蓝眼睛已经抽完了烟。他看了眼手表，顺势将火柴还给伊乌什金。伊乌什金立刻摆手拒绝了。“那是为你准备的。”

蓝眼睛通过他的手势明白了，再一次对伊乌什金说了句谢谢。然后就转身离开了。

至少我和他说上话了，伊乌什金想。他会记住我吧？

第二天同样的时间，同样的地点。蓝眼睛主动对走到附近的伊乌什金露出了一个浅淡的微笑。

那个笑容成了他们之间开始的标志，对年轻的伊乌什金而言那个微笑充满了喜悦、兴奋和一些其它幻想。

一周后他们更熟悉了一些，伊乌什金分享了火柴以外更多的东西给蓝眼睛。都是一些母亲寄给他的小玩意儿，蓝眼睛也邀请他进了自己的宿舍房间。桌上凌乱摆放的坦克学习材料吸引了伊乌什金的目光，蓝眼睛发现后甚至纵容他去翻看，还用德语给他讲解。

那时候的伊乌什金那会知道他的蓝眼睛是个混蛋呢？他觉得他是自己遇上过最好的人了。

然后，然后就是倒霉的开始。

44年的伊乌什金一边在心里咒骂耶格尔一边唾弃被那双蓝眼睛迷惑了的自己。

当他终于知道耶格尔的名字后，那个混蛋就开始暴露自己的本性了。他像拿着骨头逗弄小狗一样用那些眼花缭乱的坦克材料吸引伊乌什金的注意力，还总是刻意睁着自己的眼睛那么专注地看着伊乌什金。伊乌什金能怎么办呢？他根本抵抗不了那双眼睛。而且那时的耶格尔那么好，他甚至在发现伊乌什金蹲守在训练场外时邀请对方到自己的坦克里来！

这可实在是太奸诈了，伊乌什金立刻像只傻狗一样冲进了耶格尔的陷阱。

没人能拒绝近距离接近坦克的诱惑，更别提还能进去了！伊乌什金兴奋地坐在炮手的位置上，任由耶格尔手把手地从背后揽着他教他瞄准。虽然没办法真的装填上炮弹射击，但这巨大的奖励已经足以让伊乌什金幸福到头晕目眩了。

“就是现在。”耶格尔带着伊乌什金锁定前方的假想目标，“1、2、3、4、嗙！”

耶格尔刻意压低的声音落在伊乌什金耳朵里，仿佛一颗穿甲弹在胸口将他整个击穿。所以怎么能怪他没发现耶格尔的手放在过于暧昧的位置，而线条锋利的嘴唇正贴着他的脸。伊乌什金毫无准备的回头时，几乎一头撞死在那宛如冰一般的蓝色里。

他从那里面读到渴望。

那是独自在冬季的西伯利亚上祈求一簇烛火的渴望。

因为寒冷、孤独而绝望的渴望。

如果伊乌什金能早些知道耶格尔成长于整个魏玛中心的柏林，他或许还会心生警惕。但当时的他毫无抵抗能力，他已经被锁定了，只能迎接德国人要倾注在他身上的激烈炮火。

耶格尔就是狼，狼不会轻易放过猎物。

02

伊乌什金和每一个即将犯错的处男一样，左半边大脑在疯狂而大声地向上帝与母亲忏悔，右边脑子却命令着他的双手别从耶格尔柔软的深色发丝里离开。

他被拽倒在床上，急促而胡乱地用自己的鼻尖和嘴唇拱开耶格尔的衣领，嗅吻着对方的脖子。耶格尔被他弄的发痒并且笑出了声，这让伊乌什金紧张地涨红了脸，试图用手阻止对方继续发笑。“别笑了！”他恼羞地大吼，给了耶格尔机会反过来掌握他的手，然后牵引着放进自己掀起的衬衣下摆里。伊乌什金紧张地摩挲着掌下那一小块肌肤，连呼吸都为之暂停了片刻。他停不下来了，他在心里第一万次向母亲道歉，血液不停冲进脑子里，他没法拒绝这个。

触碰耶格尔身体的感觉实在是太好了，就像不久前亲手接触坦克一样令人目眩。

耶格尔安静地看着伊乌什金慢慢找回呼吸的节奏。那双让他沉迷的浅蓝色眼睛，蓝的如此的纯粹，仿佛能包容一切。伊乌什金的心脏被那眼神捕获了，连同他的灵魂。

他颤抖而郑重地献上自己的吻，将耶格尔浅色而柔软的唇含在齿间，一遍一遍地舔舐。直到耶格尔的喉咙里冒出一句伊乌什金听不懂的德语，对方的腿缠到了他身上，手指沿着下颌、耳廓的线条直到后脑勺——重重地压向自己。

伊乌什金不知道自己正在掉进一个黑暗、潮湿、松软而温暖的深渊里，年轻而天真的他正揽着自己心爱的“蓝眼睛”思考该从哪里学起德语，谁移民更方便，如何和妈妈介绍耶格尔，以后是养猫还是养狗，家里的拖拉机会不会被耶格尔嫌弃。

然后，然后在他把脸埋在耶格尔的肚皮上傻笑时——耶格尔把他赶下了床。

如果伊乌什金那时能稍微把眼睛睁大一点点，他就会发现到蓝眼睛的混蛋本质了。但撑着脑袋的耶格尔只是用夹烟的手指指了指窗外——提醒伊乌什金该滚回自己的宿舍，年轻的红军战士就乐呵呵地抱着自己的衣服走了。

曾经围绕着坦克学习而展开的交流改换成了另一主题的实践演练，伊乌什金终于学会了他人生第一句德语：1、2、3、4、5。

1是最好的，他很难拿到；2意味着他可以在耶格尔的床上留下更久；3仅仅表示他做到了完成；而4就让人羞愧了，大多发生在伊乌什金还不够掌握关键技巧的头几次。如果是5的话……不！伊乌什金绝不能拿着耶格尔的5分被赶出房间。

伴随着低分的还有大量的德语和肢体动作，伊乌什金的蓝眼睛不再是他最初心里那个冷淡、沉静、美好且优秀的德国坦克学员了。而是另一种火爆、炙热、难以讨好的，带着顶级掠食者危险魅力的耶格尔。

但伊乌什金只是个拿了低分的伊乌什金，所以他理所当然地承受了耶格尔爆发出来的一切。他甚至兴奋于自己打破了对方维持距离的屏障，沉迷在变得生动且充满欲望的蓝眼睛里。

说到底，年轻的伊乌什金又知道些什么呢。

他不过是一辆被耶格尔彻底操控在掌中的坦克而已，只不过射击方式不同罢了。

偶尔，在非常非常少的片刻。伊乌什金也会因为耶格尔丝毫不打算学习俄语而生气。但只要耶格尔仰起脖子抬着眉毛用那双无垢的蓝色眼睛看向伊乌什金，伊乌什金就只能用蹩脚的德语开始道歉了。那大概是他学会的第二句德语吧，甚至不是和耶格尔学的。

他们维持了一段时间毫无进展且不健康甚至也不道德的关系，伊乌什金也渐渐开始恐慌与焦虑。

他后知后觉地发现，自己从未得到过德国人的任何承诺。

他也当然不可能得到耶格尔的任何承诺了，除了一大串他听不懂的激昂德语，他其实没有真的搞懂过耶格尔。伊乌什金也愤怒地想要通过折腾耶格尔的方式来获得回答，可德国人一旦倔强起来只会让两人落到更糟糕的境地里去。

在操干之前，他们是男人，是士兵。他们每天都在学习用如何最大的暴力去面对世界。

然后某一个休息日的下午，伊乌什金得到了一片颧骨上的乌青与嘴角的血痂沮丧地回到自己的宿舍，任凭自己接受战友们的打趣嘲笑。

“怎么啦尼古拉？又和你的蓝眼睛吵架了吗？”

耶格尔都没这么叫过我。伊乌什金委屈地想，即使是气氛最好的时候他也不过得到一句开玩笑的“伊凡”。

“唉，你说你们都听不懂对方在说什么，怎么也能吵起来啊？”

语言不通也没有妨碍他们上床啊。伊乌什金更加难过，他幻想了一百遍耶格尔教他德语教他开坦克教他更多的画面……糟糕，他现在就已经开始怀念对方安静躺在自己怀里的时候了。

“尼古拉，你是准备今天去道歉还是明天呀？”

“我不去。”

“啥？”

“我说这次我不道歉！”

“嚯！那你准备找教官学新的德语吗？不然对方找过来怎么办？”

“不学！”伊乌什金坚定地回答，“凭什么都是我学，这次该换他学！”

但耶格尔怎么可能学俄语呢？哪怕无数次伊乌什金都猜对方是不是已经听懂了自己在说什么，他那些乱七八糟又愚蠢的发言和带着幻想的奢望……伊乌什金甚至都没有等到自己再一次低头向德国人的宿舍走去。

喀山的德国人全部撤离了。

伊乌什金领受到了命运所赐予的第一次重击。

他被他的蓝眼睛丢下了，在他们经历最激烈的一次争吵、冲彼此大吼大叫、甚至用握紧的拳头互相攻击后。

一个经历了狂轰滥炸后遍地狼藉的伊乌什金还傻傻等着。等知道德国人是真的不会再回来后，伊乌什金哭着给妈妈写了一封信：

“我爱上了一个不会再看我一眼的人，我的整颗心都为此痛苦地碎了。”

年轻的伊乌什金以为自己甜蜜而悲伤的梦，永远地被毁灭在了1935年的喀山，以一种仓促截然而止且充满遗憾的方式。

而万万预料不到，一切都不过只是开始。

也更猜不到在多年后，他会身处德国境内，以另一种身份再次和耶格尔相遇。

而那个德国混蛋，会把他们年轻时发生的一切再一次上演，用更激烈更残忍的方式又一次试图逼迫伊乌什金向他低头。

伊乌什金已经不再是那个天真、热情、会为自己心爱的蓝眼睛而心碎的年轻人了。他已经清楚了年少时爱过的那个蓝色眼睛混蛋背后的可憎面目。

03

直到39年，伊乌什金还会在喝醉时和战友们翻来覆去地讲关于蓝眼睛的故事。

和他同窗过的老兵们早听到不耐烦了，但新人们还是会好奇人长的好脾气也好的伊乌什金队长会有什么样的悲伤故事。

原谅一个喝醉的人，难免会把一段本就该保持隐秘的关系给讲的支离破碎。某次一个新来的小伙子忍不住安慰伊乌什金：“养猫难免就会这样啦！它们总是要离家出走的。而且你说它那么厉害，说不定不是普通野猫呢？有时候猞猁和雪豹幼崽也很容易被混淆成猫咪呢。”

“……他……不是……算了！”伊乌什金有口难辩，只能再灌自己一口伏特加。

“队长你就是脾气太好啦，养猫不能这么惯的！”新人同志还在继续替伊乌什金打抱不平，“所以绝对是养狗更好！像我养的那只，简直跟我比亲兄弟还亲。我离家的时候一直跟着我走了好远好远呢！”

不，耶格尔就是最好的！他还教我开坦克呢！你的狗能吗？最后的理智险险勒住伊乌什金脑子里的胡言乱语。他用谁也听不清的音量自己嘀咕了一阵，就歪倒在床上睡着了。

“啊，队长的酒量还是一如既往的差啊。”新兵们帮忙把伊乌什金的脚抬上床，随便还解救了他手中岌岌可危的酒瓶。“明天出发真的没问题吗？”

“应该没问题吧？队长他们明天真的要去波兰了吗？”

“德国人可是都已经打到华沙了，我们再不出发就太慢了！”

“德国人也太快了，听说都是装甲部队的功劳。真羡慕队长能看到德国人的坦克。”

“是啊。”

已经是小队长的伊乌什金当然不会因为宿醉而错过出发，他最多也就在急行军中累到视线模糊而已。更别提等到了布列斯特，德国人还要和他们搞个什么联合阅兵。没法直接去驻扎休整的伊乌什金理了理自己的军装，听从长官命令去参观城市交接仪式。他站在大部队的后排。一直偷偷地打哈欠。直到坦克特有的履带声音传来时，才打起精神向广场入口看去。

然后，伊乌什金再一次掉进了蓝色眼睛的陷阱里。

即使有一整排德国坦克正在驶向广场，而每一位站在坦克里的车长都军容整洁——伊乌什金也能一眼就看到耶格尔。

因为在伊乌什金心里，耶格尔仍然是那个最好看的德国人。经历过实战后更加冷冽的蓝色眼睛即使隔了一段遥远的距离，也能轻易震慑住伊乌什金，使他感到喉咙发紧。

4年前那段短暂的回忆立刻在伊乌什金脑子里清晰的翻涌，让他想起关于耶格尔一切好的不好的还有私密的……伊乌什金用力眨了眨眼睛，挥掉了脑子里过于放浪形骸的画面。

我好想他。伊乌什金眼睛发酸地想，耶格尔应该还记得自己吧？

阅兵仪式结束后德国部队驻扎在了城市外的布格河西岸。

对伊乌什金来说幸运的是，长官们不但没有让他们进入待命状态，还亲自带着他们去德军的军营交流。一些还留在城市里的德国人也跑到他们的装甲部队这边来参观。

伊乌什金忐忑地向德国人的坦克停驻点走去，毫不意外又惊喜地发现，耶格尔正独自一人靠着坦克抽烟。

伊乌什金像是又回到了第一次认识耶格尔的时候，可现在他兜里已经没有了那盒能打破尴尬的火柴。

察觉到有人靠近的耶格尔先一步转过了头，然后在看清来人时睁大了眼睛。

“伊乌什金！”

德国人扔掉手里的香烟几步冲了过来，然后一把抱住了伊乌什金。

伊乌什金差点不争气地哭了出来。他将脑袋埋在耶格尔的肩膀上，隐晦而轻柔地用嘴唇亲吻了对方脖子上露出来的一小片肌肤。

耶格尔拥抱伊乌什金的动作停住了片刻，然后推开了对方说了句德语。

伊乌什金紧张地看着耶格尔，第一百次懊悔为什么要放弃学德语。他用手指紧拽着耶格尔身上黑色的装甲兵制服，就怕对方要挣脱怀抱。

但耶格尔没有那么做。

他露出一个让整张脸都舒展开的微笑，说了句伊乌什金终于能听懂的德语：“1.”

伊乌什金迫不及待将人拉进隐秘的角落里亲吻起来。

晚些时候回到布列斯特驻地的伊乌什金几乎一路都在傻笑。

他找回了他的蓝眼睛。

等战争结束后自己就可以退伍吧？这样就可以去德国找耶格尔了。这次他一定要学会德语，听懂耶格尔说的每一句话。这样他们就不会再吵架了。对了，他得记得明天让耶格尔给他留个地址。他可不能再搞丢他了。

伊乌什金兴奋地搓着手，睡了一个香甜的好觉。

第二天等伊乌什金信心满满地再次前往布格河时，再一次领受了命运的无情——十九军的装甲部队一早就离开去前线了。

伊乌什金发誓，他这次绝不原谅耶格尔！

只是伊乌什金没想到，他也真的没有再原谅耶格尔的可能了。

见识过德国人十九军装甲部队的威力后，红军领导们也开始准备扩大自己的坦克队伍编制。而通过热心战友的举报，和德国车长关系很好的伊乌什金被上级大手一挥，直接安排进了坦克士官学院，学制三年。

伊乌什金能拒绝战友的好意和领导的栽培吗？他不能，所以他只能服从命令滚去莫斯科，奔向远离耶格尔的道路。

也许等他毕业后，说不定会有机会和耶格尔并肩作战。伊乌什金苦笑着给母亲写下一封信：

“我再次遇见了那个人，妈妈。这次我不想再被丢下了。”

可等到伊乌什金毕业的41年10月，德意志已经发动巴巴罗萨行动4个月了。

而他即将迎来和耶格尔的第三次相遇，和痛苦的开始。

04

如果有一件事情是伊乌什金需要向耶格尔道歉的——那就是他真的没有认出站在坦克里那个一脸胡子的法西斯是耶格尔……这真的不能怪他！他都从来没见过耶格尔留胡子好吗！？

而且，而且耶格尔怎么能出现在东线战场呢？虽然他知道耶格尔是一名德国军人、优秀的坦克车长。但在内心里，他下意识地相信对方不会参与到这场的背叛中来。

德国的坦克不但摧毁了一切，还残忍地对待前线的红军兄弟。

耶格尔，他的耶格尔怎么能做这种事…… 

那一年俄国的冬天来的特别早，似乎已经预示了日趋激烈残酷的战争走向。

伊乌什金是带着愤怒前往前线进行支援。

在躲过那辆嚣张的坦克炮击后，这股怒火更加让他憋着一股劲想要为同胞和祖国扳回一场胜利。

他拽紧了自己的拳头，不断地告诫自己正是在这种情况下才更要冷静。就像耶格尔曾经教过他的那样，让心脏和呼吸慢下来，然后观察那个制胜之机。

伊乌什金策划了战争的开局，也掌握了战斗的过程，独独没有料到结局：那个该死的法西斯是他曾经心爱的蓝眼睛。

当耶格尔从破损的坦克里爬出来，对他举起枪时——身处逆光中的德国人爆发出一声怒吼，同时也喊出了他的名字：“伊乌什金！”

然后，世界陷入黑暗。

待在战俘营的那几年里，伊乌什金一直在想的问题是：为什么耶格尔没有杀了他。

他们已经是敌人了，曾经的所有关系被撕扯切断，成了开着坦克拿炮对轰那种不死不休的敌人。但耶格尔最后却让他活了下来……这算什么？他算什么？

这个疑问占据了伊乌什金的整个思维，让他可以无视周遭苦难的一切，沉默而坚毅地撑着那口气。他可以忍受饥饿、痛苦、鞭打与寒冷，因为这些对他来说——和耶格尔开的那枪相比又算什么呢？

耶格尔让他活着，还把他囚禁在这个地狱一样的地方。

该死的法西斯、混蛋、他搞不懂的德国人。

难道这就是耶格尔想要的？这就是他对他的意义吗？

他应该死在战场上，像个真正的战士一样死在战场上。而不是被困在这个恶心的泥潭里被缓慢地拖向尽头。

再伊乌什金经历了又一次转移与刑讯后，他期待已久的结果终于下来了。

他将被“处理”。

传令员这么告诉他，让他准备好最后的祷告。

伊乌什金别过头，任凭看守员将他裹进肮脏的毯子里。所以他即将成为一句尸体了，伊乌什金闭上眼睛。他该祈祷什么？再一次恳求母亲的原谅？或向上帝忏悔不该在年少时轻易爱上一个不了解的人。看看他为自己招来的恶果吧。伊乌什金对自己发出嘲讽的笑声。

终于，他的心脏可以停止疼痛了。

可命运最大的残忍便是，他乐于和伊乌什金开残酷的玩笑。

当伊乌什金的意识逐渐滑向阴冷的黑暗之时，一名挺拔的纳粹军官走进了关押室。

他又一次听到了那个让他痛苦的声音。

“好久不见了，伊乌什金。”

伊乌什金抬起视线，看向眼前熟悉又陌生的面孔。

埋在记忆中最深的那个人以不同的样貌走进视野，用军靴踩出傲慢的声音，露出嘴角挂着的锋利笑容。他曾亲吻过的蓝色眼睛藏在阴影里，逆光中只余下脸上的伤疤清晰可见。

当我身处地狱之时，原来你已经变成了这个样子啊……

伊乌什金忍不住睁大了眼睛用目光牢牢看着耶格尔。

在翻译姑娘的帮助下，伊乌什金第一次听懂了耶格尔在说什么。但他更宁愿自己没有听懂。

他怎么敢？！他怎么能对他提出这种要求？！如果耶格尔明明还记得他怎么可以这样对待他？！

该死的纳粹、该死的法西斯、该死的混蛋！

愤怒使伊乌什金全身都在颤抖，他瞪着眼前恶毒的魔鬼，吐出了自己的诅咒。

而更难以置信的是，耶格尔竟然对他说，“我数到5。”

原本已被埋葬的记忆立刻迫不及待地翻涌出来，在伊乌什金的脑子如同一颗颗炮弹轰击着他苟延残喘的躯体。那怒火将他的心都要烧成灰烬了。

“你怎么敢这样对我！”他嘶吼出来，痛苦地闭上眼倒向一侧。他不想再看见这个混蛋了，伊乌什金咬紧牙齿，感觉血从自己的眼睛里流了出来。

耶格尔却走向伊乌什金。

他赶走处于崩溃状态的翻译，上前隔着手套轻柔地触碰着伊乌什金。伊乌什金的痛苦与愤怒还在身体里沸腾，他闭紧眼睛迫使自己对耶格尔的触碰无动于衷。

耶格尔却托着他后脑的位置，将伊乌什金的脑袋强硬摁在自己的腹部。

伊乌什金的睫毛剧烈抖动着，无力阻止不合时宜的画面争相在眼前跳跃——耶格尔有一个格外柔软的腹部。也许因为他大部分训练都集中在坦克指挥上，所以没什么机会去刻意训练自己的腰腹肌肉。曾经那片柔软是伊乌什金的最爱，他会反复在上面亲吻直到耶格尔受不了地推开他。

“混蛋。”伊乌什金呜咽着，“为什么不杀了我。”

耶格尔却只是坚挺而笔直地站着，同时缓慢抚弄着伊乌什金的头发。

他仍然是那个伊乌什金永远搞不懂的耶格尔。

但伊乌什金已经不会再爱他了。

他那个关于蓝眼睛的梦，终于彻底熄灭而消散了。


	2. Chapter 2

05

那个俄国人最大的好处是方便抛弃。

耶格尔不能否认沐浴在那样纯粹、明亮的目光里是种享受：被欣赏、被注视、被抚摸、被人拥有——这就是他想要的。性也是最简单的达成方式。而且有限的相处更易承受激情的放纵，不必承诺的感情也可使烦恼远离。

伊乌什金像冬天的太阳，身上总是暖烘烘的，热情的怀抱也开阔到足够容纳他。

是某种耶格尔专属的“帕飞丁”。

他会上瘾，但拒绝依赖。

他需要掌握着他们之间的制胜权，让伊乌什金提供他想要的——温柔的亲吻、情欲的触摸、有力量的拥抱、品尝他深处的深处。

而俄国人一直都做的让他足够满意。

柏林正处于巨大风暴酝酿过程中的漩涡中心，虽然士官学校已经是个很好的避风港。但喀山更加完美。当他离开时，这场短暂的狂欢迷恋会如同一场完美的春梦，为耶格尔在混乱的生活中找到一个平静而隐蔽的角落，供他躲避在里面歇息。

在那些片刻里，耶格尔当然是“爱着”伊乌什金的。而俄国人迷恋的却是一层幻象。语言障碍让这层虚伪的躯壳无懈可击，将所有的真实变成另外的样子。这让耶格尔感到……安全。他可以在这个俄国人身上寄居自己的懦弱。

因为耶格尔已经失去了对未来的想象能力。

从他有清晰的记忆起，整个德意志都被过去的阴影所笼罩着。最好的时刻也不过像在地狱里举行狂欢。而伊乌什金带给他的却是完全不同的……平和、光明、希望这些词离耶格尔的生活已经很远且很久了。

但他不嫉妒伊乌什金，即使是在伊乌什金想要讨要承诺的时候。他也没有看上去的那样愤怒。

他们德国人总是理智的可怕，即使是处于这样的关系里。

他不会去幻想——那甚至根本不值得他去浪费时间思考。

他知道自己只需要专注在一件事情上，从他宣誓入伍的那一刻开始——他想要找回“正常”，整个德意志的正常。而从战争中失去的，自然是用战争的方式赢回。

伊乌什金当然不被包含在这个主题的范围内，但坦克却是这个项目核心的核心。  
就像上一次大战时英国人用坦克改变了索姆河，改变了他父亲的命运一样。现在该轮到他们德国人反击了。

耶格尔在闪击波兰的行动中开始崭露头角，然后在入侵法国的作战中一直身居前线。

他很快就得到了自己第一枚铁十字与其它勋章。

其实战斗的过程远没有想象那么残酷。  
波兰的抵抗更多是造成装甲部队内部的一些调度混乱，大部分时间他都在狭窄的铁皮箱里急行军。炮火声多显得遥远而不真实。等到达布格河时，他们甚至原地足足休整了两周。

在布列斯特重遇伊乌什金是个意外之喜，仿佛提前获得胜利奖赏。所以耶格尔一点也不吝啬给可怜的俄国人一个甜蜜的吻，并允许对方索要更多。

对苏德两军双方，那都是很愉快的一天。耶格尔对布列斯特已经很熟悉了，他带伊乌什金去了自己临时住的地方。那栋被征用的房子里甚至还有个浴缸。

伊乌什金和几年前相比成长了不少，虽然还是一样性急，但他进入耶格尔的方式让德国人不能更满意了。耶格尔侧身趴伏在浴缸边缘，让伊乌什金用膝盖分开他的腿，把胸膛紧贴着他的后背。水花的拍打声激烈而富有节奏，伴着伊乌什金叨叨不停的俄语……耶格尔的精神得到了巨大的缓冲和释放。他很快就射了出来，然后被伊乌什金掰过脸用力的亲吻。他们嘴唇重叠，舌尖厮磨，缠绕的四肢在狭窄的浴缸里不断寻找更舒适的姿势直到身体转为正面相对。这次换耶格尔用大腿紧紧夹着伊乌什金精瘦的腰，将自己的腹部露给对方抚摸。伊乌什金又冲刺起来，力度大到使水花不断涌向地面。如同翻涌的情欲一样起伏剧烈。耶格尔撑着浴缸边沿拉长了脖子，被俄国人乘机咬住锁骨。德国人喘息着抬起一只手揉弄着那颗毛茸茸的金发脑袋，愉悦地将伊乌什金缴械投降。

然后心满意足地抽身离去。

法国战场就没有那么有趣了。

在阿登山区漫长而难捱的塞车将出发时的紧张和激情几乎消磨殆尽，好不容易一口气推进到敦刻尔克后停止攻击的命令又使一切兴奋被强行中断。在休整的时间里，耶格尔唯一打发时间的方式就是品尝各种法国红酒——这渐渐成了他的新兴趣。

后来便是前往十一师担任坦克连队指挥官的调令与新的作战计划准备。

巴巴罗萨行动。

在那年俄国第一场雪落下来前，耶格尔都坚信他们的军队没有什么不能战胜。

他只是没想过自己会和伊乌什金再次相遇，以战场对决的方式。原来那个曾经的斯拉夫大男孩已经能如此出色地驾驶坦克作战了。

耶格尔只是疑惑——当他越深入俄国境内，越靠近莫斯科越疑惑，为什么他们——伊乌什金宁愿拼到同归于尽的地步，也不愿投降。

而耶格尔拒绝做战败者，然后像他父亲那样将后半生都依赖于药物。

所以即使他发现了那个驾驶着T-34打散他整个连队的人是伊乌什金，耶格尔也可以毫不犹豫的开枪。

他只是不知道伊乌什金活了下来。

而且，当他因伤被转移到后方恢复时，东线战场的形势已经发生了逆转式的巨变。

德意志战车的一路凯歌被阻断了。

某些时候，耶格尔也曾庆幸是伊乌什金让他躲过了莫斯科最残酷的那个冬天。而另外的时候，他又怨恨伊乌什金为什么没有更直接一点让他直接死在自己第一场失败的战斗里。这样他就不用面对东线一步步后退的战局。

斯大林格勒失败后，耶格尔转调去了党卫军新组建的第三装甲师。他佩戴着自己新获得的铁十字换掉了军帽上的标志，又一次回到了法国。训练士兵们熟悉新的坦克型号，准备着重返东线。哈尔科夫的胜利为耶格尔赢得了领间铁十字的荣耀，但库尔斯克又让情况变得更糟。

耶格尔开始偏执地想要将事态挽回至1941年那场雪落下来前。

06

能让耶格尔提起精神的东西，除了作战时的药剂、闲暇时的酒精、处理公务时的烟草外。现在又多了一样——伊乌什金。

俄国人作为提神剂的同时还是一种放松剂。每当耶格尔的视线落到对方身上，他的嘴角就会下意识地勾起弧度。他会短暂让思绪远离东线的战况和本土防御作战计划。只要看到伊乌什金，他就会想起那些过去的时光，和胜利相伴的日子。

伊乌什金能帮他训练出最了解红军坦克的作战部队，让那些新人快速晋升为成熟的坦克手同时，也学会如何应对俄国人的狡猾。

“哪怕俄国人总是在计划着什么，”耶格尔有些愉悦地想。他仍然相信——自己是掌握着制胜权的那个人。

所以他不介意给伊乌什金一些特权。不管是提供治疗，还是提供他自己选择下属的自由。耶格尔甚至很高兴伊乌什金向他索要些什么，哪怕只是一块小小的蛋糕。

是了，在他深陷东线作战的这三年里，伊乌什金也被困在战俘营里。一个失去胜利，一个失去自由；他们果然很匹配。而现在，他给彼此创造了逆转的机会。

为此耶格尔特地准备了一辆刚从前线拉回来的T-34，想必伊乌什金会喜欢这个。

当幕布揭露，尘埃飞扬时。耶格尔看到了伊乌什金眼底的光。

他相信伊乌什金能从这辆暂时报废的T-34中找回他自己的生命，就像他会从漫天的烟尘、刺鼻的柴油、锈蚀的金属、以及挥之不去的尸臭味中唤起对前线的渴望。

那是什么时候来着？大概是获得胸口那枚金色勋章那次吧。依赖药物刺激下的连续性作战总易使人产生一些记忆混乱。

耶格尔残留的印象里，记得自己是在观测战场时被远处的埋伏击中了。

然后正式战斗打响，他的指挥车里很快就出现了减员——运气不好的填弹手。而那场战斗是如此激烈与漫长，导致他们甚至没办法停下哪怕一分钟。

时间又正值夏天。长时间作战的闷热车厢里灌满了各种让人作呕的味道，耶格尔甚至一度怀疑自己临时包扎的伤口已经开始腐烂了。但后来他发现，那股死亡的味道来自填弹手的尸体。退膛的弹壳正不断掉落在上面，撞击出恶心的瘀痕。

耶格尔不太确定那场战斗的结果。东线的作战通常只有开始和结束两种状态，一小块的局部战斗很难判断出整个局势的胜利与否。只有炮火停熄后，才会有来自上级的指示，让耶格尔了解到当前形势。

而冬天是另一种残酷。

不但泥泞的雪地让坦克难以行动，甚至更多伤员是冻死在送往后方的路上。特别是41年的冬天，超出预期时间的战争与缺乏冬季装备让整个东线陷入了巨大的困境。而因为伊乌什金，耶格尔侥幸地错过了最艰难的那段日子。

当他在后方养伤阅读战报是……他痛恨发生在自己身上的侥幸。

耶格尔为没有死在那场战斗里而感到羞耻，他一度试图纠正这个错误。但此刻，耶格尔庆幸自己没有成功，因为现在他可以用一种更好的方式来修正那场耻辱。

耶格尔愉悦地叼着烟斗欣赏伊乌什金围着坦克忙活，思考自己也许还能给他安排点更多的任务。

耶格尔把伊乌什金叫进了自己的临时办公室，同时也是他的休息室。

让翻译员传达完部署任务后，耶格尔独留下伊乌什金陪他喝酒。即使整个过程中俄国人一直别扭着不肯看他，耶格尔也没有在乎。他只是一直沉默着打量伊乌什金的状态——对方正处于身体恢复的阶段，气色好了很多。虽然有所克制，但耶格尔还是能轻易发现他隐藏的怒气。

这很好，证明了伊乌什金记得他的身份——战俘以外的另一个。耶格尔站起身来，强硬地捏住伊乌什金的后颈。在对方被迫抬起头后，附身给予了一个粗暴的吻。红酒的后劲正在伊乌什金身上发挥着作用，即使他想要抗拒耶格尔也无法真的成功。

伊乌什金被耶格尔强行拽着站了起来，并推推搡搡地摁倒在床上。他干脆利落地跨步骑坐在俄国人腰腹上，然后更用力地吻他。

伊乌什金不断转头想要躲避过于亲密地触碰，但耶格尔掐着他的下颌制止住一切反抗和挣扎。单薄的囚衣一扯就被撕开了，露出伊乌什金瘦可见骨的胸膛。耶格尔将手掌覆盖在对方心脏的位置，一寸寸用力地向下抚摸。他在对方恼怒的嘶吼中摸到了沉睡的性器。

不得不承认，耶格尔是怀念这个的。

他俯下身子舔着伊乌什金的脖子，不耐烦听对方愤怒地俄语——想也知道是咒骂，但他不在乎。他直接用手捂住了对方的嘴，任由伊乌什金的牙齿磕在他右手的戒指上。

耶格尔已经太久没和人做过这个了。而现在正是他格外需要一些刺激的时刻。他用十足的耐心去照顾俄国人的阴茎，而伊乌什金一直在用力地挣扎。

在一声怒吼后，耶格尔闻到了血的味道。他眯着眼睛看向伊乌什金，发现了床铺上晕染开的红色——伊乌什金背后的伤口裂开了。耶格尔被迫停止了动作。

这个该死的俄国人胆敢如此反抗他。

他坐起身，仍旧保持着压制的姿势。而伊乌什金则半是难堪半是愤怒的别开头将视线落在其它任何没有耶格尔的地方。

“你以为这样就能阻止我？”耶格尔发出一声嗤笑，“还是那么天真，伊凡。”

他将手探到伊乌什金身下，摸到那些正在流血的伤口。伊乌斯金发出一声压抑在喉咙里的闷哼。

“你也曾让我流血。”

耶格尔将被染红的手指展示在两人之间，然后把那些血涂抹在对方肩膀自己留下的那个伤口上。伊乌什金的眼睛突然红了，他蹬向耶格尔，胸膛起伏地更加剧烈。

耶格尔嘴角的笑容为此变得更加锐利，连带脸上的伤疤也开始扭曲。

“看来我们给彼此都留下了标记。”

耶格尔解开腰带，将衬衣下摆拉了出来。然后他一手掐住伊乌什金的脖子，一手强势地牵引着对方的手探进自己勃发的欲望处——像他们第一次做爱时那样。

“你知道怎么做。”耶格尔低头舔了舔伊乌什金的唇角，“你最好让我满意。”

伊乌什金的手指借着血液的润滑操进了耶格尔体内。耶格尔满足地仰起脖子，喉咙里响起一连串舒适的音节。接着他开始收紧腹部起伏，将伊乌什金的手指吃进更深的地方。本就充血的阴茎勃发的更加厉害，将裤子顶出了明显的形状。而染血的衬衣虚伪地遮盖着他们之间隐秘地纠缠。

等伊乌什金的手指开始在耶格尔体内配合时，他也松开了对方的脖子。伊乌什金有些愤怒地扯下了耶格尔本就松垮的裤子，用力地摁压着对方的敏感点。

最终，耶格尔满足地倒在伊乌什金的身上，将精液射在俄国人的胸腹处。

“这就对了，伊乌什金。”耶格尔缓慢地眨着眼睛注视着伊乌什金，近距离看着对方布满血丝的双眼。“这就是我们，没什么好难过的。”

07

耶格尔并不如他脸上表情所展示那样，对伊乌什金试驾坦克时的威胁动作不在意。

某方面来说，3年的囚禁没让俄国人失去斗志是好事。这也是耶格尔让伊乌什金来进行实战训练的目的——他能让耶格尔找回在前线的感觉。

但若单论伊乌什金针对他的刻意挑衅，还是波动了德国人的神经。

耶格尔当然知道伊乌什金有很多的不满，不论是让他接下这个任务，还是昨晚的强迫。但在耶格尔看来，伊乌什金应当对自己的定位有明确认知。

他的所谓抵抗情绪简直天真地可笑。

也许他们需要谈谈，耶格尔想。

他让士兵们将另外几名俄国坦克手押回宿舍，独留下翻译员和伊乌什金。

“让我进你的坦克看看。”耶格尔伸出手，示意伊乌什金拉他上炮塔位置。“你留在外面翻译。”

伊乌什金瞪了他一会儿，但最终还是妥协了。

“我看过你选的坦克手资料。”耶格尔靠在坦克顶的入口处，打量着T-34的内部。“那个驾驶员，是41年和你一起的那个吧？”伊乌什金警惕地看着耶格尔，听完安雅的转译后简短地嗯了一声。

“我很理解你为什么会选择他，伊乌什金。刚才他自己也证明了这一点。”耶格尔的手指在金属面上缓慢叩击着，“他的驾驶技术不错，配合你的视野与战术思维……我很期待你会在训练场上给我的学员带来怎样的烦恼。”

伊乌什金对耶格尔的夸赞并无表示，他半低着头听着，视线隐晦地打量着德国人，试图猜测这场谈话的目的。

“关于另外两个人，伊乌什金。”耶格尔停了停，“一名炮手、一名填弹员。他们看上去对我们的训练计划很多余不是吗？”

“我需要协助。”伊乌什金谨慎地回答，抬眼看向耶格尔——对方嘴角正挂在掌握一切的刻意微笑。

“那就让我看看你需要怎么样的协助。”耶格尔说完，就撑起身体进到了坦克里，伊乌什金给了安雅一个安抚的眼神，自己也跟着进到了坦克里。

耶格尔坐在炮手的位置上看着瞄准镜，“你们坦克的视野很差。”他想起东线那些战斗，并不在乎已经没人给伊乌什金翻译了，“那些死角让它们很容易被击溃，只要使用合适的装备。”耶格尔回头看了一眼坐在车长位置的伊乌什金，“你猜不到我在这些年里击中了多少辆你们的坦克，但你们总有下一辆、下一辆。好像永远也消灭不完。”耶格尔将手搭在炮塔的转台上，动作缓慢地调整成炮塔的角度位置。“你们的坦克像蛾子一样冲到面前来，让我们不得不放弃，让我们不得不舍弃前线的阵地。”

两人因无法沟通而陷入沉默，伊乌什金只能等着耶格尔测试完炮塔状态。安静的坦克内只有金属和齿轮运转的声音，与两人的呼吸声。

“你特地维护了炮塔。”耶格尔终于停下了手里的动作，并提高了声音：“安雅，让他解释这么做的理由。”

安雅为了能更好听清耶格尔的声音，不得不也爬到了坦克上。她小心地扶着T-34的外壁，隔着车长的观察窗向伊乌什金转达了耶格尔的命令。

伊乌什金也没料到德国人会突然发难，他一边快速地思索着一边组织语言。当他准备开始解释时，却被耶格尔的动作打断了——耶格尔在他没注意时转过了身体，正靠在伊乌什金叉开的两腿之间。他一手撑着旁边，一手借用牙齿咬掉了手套。然后毫不客气地隔着单薄的囚裤一把抓住了伊乌什金的阴茎。

伊乌什金原本想好的句子顿时被堵在了喉咙里。

久久得不到回应的安雅不由地开始催促伊乌什金，她隔着观察窗看见对方涨红的脸，担心他们的计划被德国人发现了什么，也跟着紧张起来。

但她并不知道，伊乌什金的压力来自另外的地方。

耶格尔饶有兴致地一边玩弄着俄国人的性器，一边打量着对方的表情。

“解释，伊乌什金。不然我就把你的另外两名坦克手送回集中营。”

与他的要求相对的，是他正在揉捏对方阴茎的头部。伊乌什金的大腿肉眼可见开始颤抖起来。他握紧了坦克内壁的把手，看向在坦克外焦急等候的安娜。

在第三人面前被迫勃起大大超过了俄国人的道德可承受范围，他变得更紧张也更敏感。嘴里解释的俄语吐露地断断续续，声音也起伏不定。

耶格尔在等着翻译的同时，直接拉下了伊乌什金的裤腰，将被迫充血的部位彻底暴露在空气中。

“继续，伊乌什金。这样的理由可不能说服我。”他用手指弹了弹头部，将伊乌什金想要说的话再一次堵进喉咙，“昨晚你的表现可没这样。”他暗示前夜对方因为伤口裂开而未能勃起，一边整个握住沉甸甸的性器套弄起来，并故意用手指根部的戒指摁在跳动的血管上。

伊乌什金想要合拢腿，却被耶格尔强硬地推开。他甚至低头朝头部轻吹了口气，满意地看见伊乌什金脸上忍耐的表情更甚。

“伊乌什金？伊乌什金？”听不到回应的安雅再一次开始催促，伊乌什金不得不刻意用手臂遮住观察窗以免对方发现什么。“我说过我需要协助！”他恼怒的低吼，“我需要他们来帮助完成你的训练！”

耶格尔等安雅翻译完后停住了手里的动作，起身到一个和伊乌什金齐平的位置。“从坦克上下去，安雅。”他放开伊乌什金，转而改为抚摸对方的嘴唇和下颌，“也许我该留到晚上再享用。”耶格尔偏了偏头，浅色的眼睛在阴影里如同一抹荧火。“别搞鬼，伊乌什金。也别再尝试激怒我，你的反抗在我眼里根本毫无意义。”

耶格尔的手指逐渐用力，牢牢地捏着伊乌什金的下巴。

“你只需要服从我。”

08

士兵们喜欢把坦克当作家——某种意义上，对一直在移动作战的坦克队伍来说，坦克确实是他们的家。他们在里面作战、在里面休息、甚至在里面死亡。久而久之，士兵们开始喜欢布置坦克。书、画册、海报、酒。只要不影响作战，他们尽可能地在坦克里留下私人标签。

耶格尔记得沃尔夫甚至把自己的小提琴放在座位旁，在休息日用调音打发时间。那会儿的国防军们都坚信着自己圣诞节会回家过节，东进的沿途还会琢磨准备什么样的圣诞礼物。

而青年师的年轻人们，会在坦克里贴满女朋友或明星的照片海报。耶格尔此并无所谓，没必要他也不会进到那些坦克里。在可能的范围内，他愿意给下属们最大的空间和自由。同时作为一名指挥官，他也没有任何喜欢放置在坦克里的东西。

蒂里克曾经开玩笑，说只要闻闻哪个车厢内的烟味儿最浓，那就是耶格尔的指挥车没错了。

而现在，耶格尔在一辆同样什么也没有的坦克里——被俘获的T-34。刚刚检修完毕，散发着润滑油和金属的味道。在这个刚翻新的，空荡荡的”家“里。只有他和伊乌什金。

卫兵们驻守在外面，坦克也安静地停在仓库内。安雅已经被耶格尔赶出去了，整个金属仓内只有他和伊乌什金。

但俄国人却让整个空旷、粗糙的驾驶舱变的生动了。

因为伊乌什金正拽着耶格尔的衣领，粗暴而愤怒地吻他；因为他正套弄着俄国人的阴茎，让它在自己手中抽动；因为伊乌什金已经忍不住开始顶腰，而他将自己整个人都依靠在对方身上。

“不错，伊乌什金。坚持下去你能得个4分。”

伊乌什金发出恼怒的声音，让耶格尔发笑。他加快了手上的动作，啃咬着伊乌什金的嘴唇。他知道对方快要到了，因为伊乌什金的表情夹杂着愤怒、焦躁与欢愉。但他不会就这么给他。

耶格尔在伊乌什金濒临高潮的那一刻掐住了阴茎根部。伊乌什金低吼了出来，他抓住耶格尔的手，眼睛几乎要喷出火来。

耶格尔带着得逞的微笑舔了舔伊乌什金湿润的眼睛：“这还不够，伊乌什金。远远不够。”他帮伊乌什金整理好衣服，心情愉悦地戴上手套离开坦克。

“卫兵！”耶格尔向守在门口的士兵做了个手势，指了指还在坦克里的伊乌什金：“把他带到我的办公室。”

伊乌什金被推搡着再一次走进那间房间时，耶格尔已经脱掉了制服外套。他举着酒杯向俄国人致敬，并示意士兵离开房间。随着房门被关上，隐忍了一路的伊乌什金终于放弃了冷静。

他如同耶格尔所期望的那样，气势汹汹地冲到他面前，将他摁倒在椅子上。

耶格尔扬起脖子承接吻向他的人，并将嘴里含着的酒渡给对方。酸涩而刺激的液体令伊乌什金呛到了，耶格尔轻松地推开对方走向床的位置。他回头看了俄国人一眼，同时扯掉了自己的皮带。

伊乌什金不客气地上前将耶格尔推到在床上，开始拉扯对方的裤子。

耶格尔趴在毯子里笑出了声，他抬起臀部方便对方动作，并侧转身子示意伊乌什金直接将整条裤子扯掉。他毫不羞耻地用整个光裸的下半身圈住伊乌什金。

耶格尔拽住伊乌什金的手含进嘴里，用舌头仔细地舔舐着。

伊乌什金的眼睛有些红了，他的动作开始急躁，用另一只自由的手揉弄着身下人的躯体。耶格尔发出愉悦的声音，引发伊乌什金更粗暴的动作。

俄国人的嘴里开始低声地念叨，耶格尔猜也知道不是些什么好话。

他只是对自己的欲望诚实罢了。耶格尔拉着伊乌什金的手放到双腿之间，毫不羞耻地将自己的性器送进伊乌什金掌中开始磨蹭。

伊乌什金理解不了他。也不知道在那些饥饿、恐慌、混乱和放纵后，他是如何重铸自己的。铁与血，是耶格尔的唯一选择。

成为一名为帝国服务的军人，也是耶格尔的骄傲。更别提正是因为军旅生涯，他才能捕获到伊乌什金。

经过快速而简单的扩张后，没什么耐心的伊乌什金就操进了耶格尔体内。他们的身体紧密地贴合在一起，呼吸着彼此唇齿间的空气。没等耶格尔适应，伊乌什金就咬着对方的脖子开始了抽送。耶格尔不得不反手抵住床头，调整着身体的姿势。他的另一只手潜进了伊乌什金的衣服里，一条条地抚摸着对方背上的疤痕。当伊乌什金刻意攻击他的敏感点时，他也会狠狠拧住那些愈合中的伤口。

整场性爱激烈地几乎像一场厮杀。

在最后，耶格尔面朝下地被伊乌什金摁进了床铺深处，俄国人掐着他的胸乳像骑马那样操他。他的手被对方锁在背后，只能用肩膀支撑着整个身体。在伊乌什金的咒骂中，木质床架发出疯狂摇曳的声音。耶格尔也几乎要在枕头与毯子的陷阱里窒息。

等最后他们都发泄出来时，耶格尔的意识已经有些模糊了。他累到一根手指也不想挪动，只剩眼睛还能追逐伊乌什金——对方喘着气躺倒在他身边，眼神有些涣散。

“明天，伊乌什金。”他念叨着，“明天就是演习。”

耶格尔费力支起自己，强行将自己枕到伊乌什金身上。他的注意力正在逐渐滑落，而伊乌什金身上的温度又是如此舒适。耶格尔终于不再抗拒，合上了双眼。

“我会赢的。”

耶格尔给了伊乌什金在明天演习中的最大的自由，却没料到伊乌什金回敬给他的是一场巨大惊喜。也为他和伊乌什金带来一场真正的坦克对决。

以及耶格尔期待已久的完美胜利。


	3. Chapter 3

09

伊乌什金必须承认，他从没有搞明白过耶格尔在想什么。

耶格尔在他的记忆中被分成了两个，一个是年轻时怀里的蓝眼睛，另一个是将他从战俘营里捞出来的纳粹。这一个和那一个都不完整并带着某种残缺，最后又转化成留给伊乌什金的破碎记忆。

耶格尔的一部分就像他线条明朗而锋利的嘴唇，光是看着就知道对方会吐露出多少伤人之语——哪怕他一个字也听不懂。而另一部分，则是来自于耶格尔的眼睛。那样的清澈、透亮、专注，被那双眼睛所注视的感觉……仿佛自己就是一切。

而耶格尔就是这样矛盾的组合。

他会封锁边境带着一个连的坦克追击他，也会在最后一刻要求和自己一对一决斗。

他的攻击那么尖锐、对胜利那么执着……伊乌什金不明白耶格尔固执想要和自己对抗的原因是什么。明明他有那么多机会、那么多办法可以阻止自己……

耶格尔曾经有那么多机会可以杀了他。

伊乌什金看着满脸血污的耶格尔，他用枪指着的该死纳粹。脑子里却不合时宜地想起前一个晚上耶格尔也是这样躺在他面前。房间的灯光投在他没有伤疤的脸上，两人仿佛在那瞬间回到了远在喀山时的岁月。

已经离那时那么久了，但又仿佛一切没有变化。

他们仍然听不懂对方说的语言，仍然毫无顾忌地做爱，仍然互相争吵。只是战火升了级……伊乌什金放下了枪，他像是又变回了那个和耶格尔吵架后不服气的自己，赌气等着明知道永远不会有的道歉——耶格尔突然笑了起来。他紧绷的身体整个都松懈了，瘫倒在损毁的坦克上。

如果他认输——伊乌斯金咬牙看着耶格尔，胸口剧烈的起伏。他想象着如果耶格尔向他认输，向他求救自己就——耶格尔伸出的手打断了伊乌什金奔腾的思绪。

悬停在空中的手维持着优雅含蓄的姿态，所传递出的求和信息令伊乌什金大脑发懵。

他在做什么？他又想要耶格尔做什么？他明明知道对方用骄傲支持着全身的骨头——那也曾是他最迷恋的地方。而现在他却想要对方向他投降……伊乌什金有些恍然地握住了耶格尔的手。

在掌心相贴，手指互握之后。伊乌什金还没来得及感受到对方的温度，耶格尔就松手了。

“你在做什么？！”伊乌什金慌乱了起来，他拽着耶格尔，“起来啊！别放手！”

摇摇欲坠的坦克开始发出危险的声音，耶格尔在晨曦中格外清透的眼睛直直看着伊乌什金——他的脸上是让伊乌什金感到恐慌的笑容。

“克劳斯·耶格尔！”伊乌什金大吼着他的名字，却不能激起对方一丝丝的反应。德国人的手指正在重力和惯性的作用下一点点从他手里滑落。“抓住我啊！混蛋！”伊乌什金害怕起来，耶格尔的表情却变得平静而安抚。他的指腹划过伊乌什金的掌心，像擦燃了一簇微小的电火花。

那颗41年的子弹用了3年的时间，在这一瞬间终于击穿了伊乌什金的心脏。

这样一个人——一个在伊乌什金心里盘踞了那么多年的混蛋。不仅侵蚀了他人生最美好的时段，牵扯他的理智，弄伤他的躯体……他唤起了他的爱后又将他的感情掐灭，他总是给他留下疑惑和谜题。他从不对他表述心意，却用激烈的行动让他们联系在一起。

然后现在，他还要用最宏大震撼的方式离开。伊乌什金对着桥下炸起的水花怒吼，将多年来的疑惑不满与委屈愤怒全部都嘶吼了出来。

到最后，他还是被对方撕碎了心脏。

他不清楚自己对耶格尔来说到底算什么。是一个情人，还是一个工具；是一个对手，还是一个陪练。他不明白他们的亲密关系对德国人来说算什么。也许只是对方生涯中的调剂。

他永远都得不到答案了。

伊乌什金忍受着深入灵魂的痛苦回到了故土，他知道自己的一部分永远被耶格尔留在德国了。

直到一个偶然的机会，伊乌什金在战后意外地接触到了耶格尔曾经的上司——古德里安。

伊乌什金其实并不认识对方，但那位著名的将领却率先认出了他，并颇惊讶地看着伊乌什金说：“是你，那个毁了克劳斯的俄国人。”此刻的伊乌什金已经能听懂一些德语了，即使他们正处于一个公开场合，对方的指控也当场令伊乌什金爆发出一股在胸中潜藏已久的怒火：明明是他毁了我！

伊乌什金握紧拳头承受了这无缘由地攻击，他瞪着古德里安催促对方说下去。毕竟在那之后，耶格尔已经成为了一个他无法和任何人讨论的秘密……伊乌什金深吸了口气，追问古德里安：“你认识克劳斯·耶格尔？为什么说……我毁了他？”

古德里安给了他一个复杂又遗憾的眼神：“克劳斯是最优秀也是最傻的军人，他太纯粹，所以承受不了失败。这也是我们曾经的教育所致。而你……”古德里安停顿了一下，他向伊乌什金靠近了些，声音也刻意压低：“他就像我的孩子，我看着他一步步的成长。而你，在最不恰当的时候给了克劳斯最不切实际的幻想。然后你又打败了他……”古德里安拍了拍伊乌什金的肩膀，“抱歉。我不该怪你，只是……”年迈的将军叹了口气，“我只是对他因你而死这件事有些难以释怀。”

伊乌什金睁大了眼睛，他感到整个胸口堵成一团。“我没有…… 是他……我原本想救他的，但是他拒绝了。是他……他主动放弃了自己。”古德里安困惑地看着伊乌什金，片刻后做出一个恍然大悟的表情：“原来克劳斯终究还是明白了。我们早该知道，从一开始……胜利就无法将我们带回过去……”

伊乌什金在和古德里安告辞后，反复思索着对方的话。回想自己在什么时候给过耶格尔不切实际的幻想。是在喀山还是波兰？但那时的耶格尔明明连个谎言都懒得给他……而他却仍然爱他爱的无可自拔。耶格尔只是一味纵容他，任他沉迷与索取……任他自顾自地将两人拖进一个虚假的未来幻想。

伊乌什金突然发现，耶格尔虽然没有给过他承诺，却给了他能给的一切。

明明他们年轻之时已经行尽浪漫之事，在喀山小小的坦克学院里满足了所有对爱的妄想……他却因为专注誓言而否认了真心，以为自己一无所获……

伊乌什金又想起了他们最后那个夜晚。他带着全然的愤怒与逃跑计划即将实现的兴奋，而耶格尔则敞开自己任他予取予求。在那场激烈的性爱最后，耶格尔躺在他身上平静地安睡——在他们既是敌人、又是情人的时刻。他仍然无防备地沉眠于他面前。

那明明是他们相隔最远的时候，却也是他们最靠近彼此的瞬间。

他记得仅仅过了片刻，耶格尔就醒了过来。他看见那双蓝色的眼睛从迷茫转为清澈，并进一步变得锐利。然后耶格尔低头吻了他，对他说…………

一阵酸楚涌上伊乌什金的眼睛。他将自己的脸埋进手里，在黑暗中寻找年轻时耶格尔在他身下的每一个反应……那么真实，那么纯粹……和多年后在集中营时的表现一摸一样。

其实耶格尔从未变过，但他自己却因战争的立场转换而毫不犹豫地改变了心意。

他以为耶格尔从未爱他，到头来却是他在拒绝了耶格尔。而他还怪着耶格尔没有像他一样，被过去而左右困扰。

那个混蛋。

伊乌什金突然明白他们之间的问题，在于错误的时间、错误的地点、错误的相遇——却又那么美好，仅仅是最初的眼神交汇就点燃了彼此……然后他们开始自顾自地燃烧。

最终这爱成了一捧至死不渝的灰烬。

伊乌什金划燃一根火柴，眼前浮现出那双包裹在烟雾中的蓝色双眼。

他知道从此以后，他将在点燃每一根烟、饮下每一杯酒、路过每一座桥……在每一场冬天的雪后怀恋他心爱的蓝眼睛，直到死亡。

就像过去的每一天一样。

【end】


End file.
